The quality of Central Processing Units (CPU) has a direct effect on the operational speed of computers and their operational performance. Unlike Integrated Circuit (IC) sockets, which are used to insert an IC in conventional circuit boards, the CPU sockets provided on main boards to insert a CPU require a tighter locking operation or have more release pins than the conventional IC socket in order to ensure the CPU can function normally. Therefore, the role of the CPU socket is very important.
A conventional CPU socket structure generally includes a CPU socket base, a CPU base cover, and a CPU base cover turning component. By means of turning the CPU base cover, the pin holes of the CPU base cover and pin holes of the CPU socket base can be aligned or staggered at a certain distance to clamp or release CPU pins to permit connection or removal of the CPU. In the CPU base cover turning component, one end of an L-shaped wrench is inserted transversely into a gap between the CPU base cover and CPU socket, with the other end placed horizontally near the CPU socket. When the removal or restoring of the CPU base cover is required, the wrench has to be turned to move the CPU base cover, which results in the following disadvantages:
1. Since the L-shaped wrench is disposed to one side of the CPU socket, it occupies the space around the CPU socket so that a space has to be reserved on the circuit board on which the CPU socket is to be mounted near the position of the CPU socket for accommodating the L-shaped wrench. At that position, it is not possible to arrange electronic parts close to the CPU socket, and it is not possible to reduce the size of the circuit board.
2. The L-shaped wrench disposed near the CPU socket can be manipulated and removed by anyone, which affects the connection of the CPU pins and CPU socket, and mounting or detachment of the CPU is better performed by technicians to prevent damage to the CPU. However, since the L-shaped wrench used to turn the CPU base cover can be manipulated even by children, this may result in the exposure of the CPU, the CPU socket maintenance circuits, and the CPU base cover being inadvertently touched by people who are not technicians, resulting in damage to the CPU.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an improved CPU socket assembly. The turning component is provided between an extension cover block of a CPU base cover and an extension base block of a CPU socket base so that there is no need to dispose a structural element that will take up space near the CPU socket and so electronic parts can be tightly packed near the CPU socket. Hence, a circuit board having the CPU socket mounted on its surface can be reduced in size to facilitate the manufacture of smaller electrical appliances.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved CPU base cover turning component which has a rotary shaft requiring turning in order to move the CPU base cover. The center of the shaft end of the rotary shaft extending through the CPU cover block is provided with an insert hole. When it is desired to move the CPU base cover, a suitable tool has to be used to extend into the insert hole via a shaft hole in the extension cover and turned in order to urge the CPU base cover to clamp or release CPU pins inserted into the CPU socket so that persons other than technicians cannot handle or remove the CPU base cover, thereby preventing inadvertent turning of the CPU base cover and protecting the CPU.